User blog:Boombomb/Question Time/Video Games
hello everyone we all know what the most requested topic was for this week and it was vidya so like yeah heres some vidya for your vidyass Questions 1. First off. Let's start with the generic ones. Favourite video game? 2. How about your favourite video game character? 3. Least favourite video game? 4. Favourite song from a video game? 5. You've been asked to design and create a personality for a protagonist of a video game. I'm not giving you any genre to base it on-- So in other words, knock yourself out! 6. Favourite console(s)? 7. Favourite Indie game? 8. Favourite duo from a video game? (Can be a couple or friendship duo, or even rivals.) 9. Do you own anything from a video game series that isn't ''an actual game? Like an album, or movie? If so, what do you own? If there's a lot name your favorite ones, or the first ones you can think of. 10. What's your biggest disappointment from a video game ever? 11. Bosses can be real difficult sometimes, which one challenged you the most? 12. Quickest completion of a video game. 13. Now the opposite question, ''longest ''completion of a video game? 14. Favourite genre? 15. What game type floats your boat, casual (like, say, Mario Kart/PaRappa the Rapper?) or hardcore(Devil May Cry or Super Smash Brothers?)? 16. If a game is good apart from it's music and voice acting, would you be able to play it? 17. Going back to a question earlier, how about... The ''easiest ''boss you've ever faced? 18. Kinda obscure, but what's your favorite Easter Egg from any game? 19. Are you easily frustrated by video games? 20. Controversies are a big thing in the gaming community now-a-days. They ''do ''give us something to talk about. Which controversy do you feel is the most notable one? 21. Worst Glitch you've ever experienced? Not intentional glitches, either, ones you found on accident. 22. Has a video game ever made you cry? If so, what one(s)? 23. Has a video game ever scared you? If so, what one(s)? 24. Which game do you think provides the best Online Multiplayer experience? 25. Now name a game you really want right now! Overview Thanks for submitting answers last week! On this section, I'm going to tell you guys which answers you had in common last week. 50% of users chose the '''Left path'. 68% of users claimed that they wore jeans. The most mutual favourite film was from the Pirates of Caribbean Series My answers Last week I didn't answer the questions, well, now's my chance to, and your chance to see my answers! 1. What's your favorite food? : I love Sushi! 2. Favorite PokéMon? : It's gotta be Scrafty, Haxorus or Swampert. 3. Here's a random one, most attractive gaming characters of both genders? Not necessarily your waifu or hasbando, like, you look at a character and say "They look good." But not like you want to tap, just because you appreciate that the designers put effort into that characters' face or something. : For Female I'd choose Bayonetta, for the obvious reasons(specifically how she looks in the sequel), and for male I'm gonna have to say-- I'll just say Nathan Drake, after all, I do appreciate the effort that went into his face. He looks very handsome. 4. What kind of clothing would you wear when you're just going out, whether it be for groceries or hanging out with friends? : Currently I've been wearing a hat(like a beanie), scarf, jumper, jeans/chinos, and boots. 5. There's a cut-off in 2 paths, a path that goes left and a path that goes right, they both go to the same place, look the same and take the same time to get to the same destination, which path do you take? : I'd probably whichever path I was closest to, knowing me. 6. Quickly! Make a plot right now, for anything, first thing that comes into your head, Movie, Game, hell, even a Music Video! (But not Nicki Minaj's new song b/c that bs is unforgivable) : I was actually gonna write something here but I might actually write it as a story instead. 7. First Smash Bros character to pop into your head? : Pacman. 8. If you had to change your avi into the most dreaded pic you could think of, what would your avi be? : A lovechild between Nicki Minaj and Kim Kardashian... 9. Favorite movie? : The Internship for live action, and The Girl Who Leapt Through Time for anime. 10. If you could have one Digimon to accompany you for the rest of your life, what Digimon would it be and why? : Terriermon! Did you like todays list of questions? If so tell me what I should do next time! Thanks for participating. By the way, I added some new things to the quiz like the statistics and me answering the previous weeks questions, should I keep those? Tell me below! Category:Blog posts